Unos hotcakes para el desayuno, por favor
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Porque él se los pidió. Colaboración con RutLance-CrystalFairy.


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Esta idea se me ocurrió ayer, cuando desayunaba con mi hermana unos hot-cakes que recién había hecho. Y para el ratito, ya teníamos la historia hecha.

Y sí, nosotras les llamamos así a los empleados de la tienda, sólo cambiamos el nombre de la tienda en cuestión, por ejemplo, si estamos en **H-E-B** son _hechibisianos_; o si son de **Soriana**, son _sorianitos_. Sólo por decirlo así.

Sólo me queda agregar que disfruten este One-Shot y los _hot-cakes_. n.n

* * *

**Unos hot-cakes para el desayuno, por favor.**

Si había algo en lo que Akira Sendoh era bueno, aparte del basketball, eran los hot-cakes...

Así era, el chico del cabello picudo le encantaba preparar hot-cakes; unir en un tazón los ingredientes tales como huevo, leche, harina, bicarbonato, mantequilla derretida y un poco de extracto de vainilla para darle sabor...

Luego, mezclarlos con todo el tiempo del mundo, al cabo que no tenía prisa. Después poner mantequilla con una pequeña cantidad de aceite, para que la mantequilla no se quemara, en un sartén para así cocerlos y darles vueltas lanzándolos al aire...

Y finalmente, acomodarlos en el plato, la tarea más difícil. Tras la quinta vez que se quemó las manos, usaba la pala para sacarlos del sartén y ponerlos justamente en el centro del plato, apilando uno encima del otro, con una pequeña cantidad de mantequilla fría...

La miel, ¡oh, divino néctar que venía en pequeños envases de vidrio o plástico!, no hacían más que hacerlo sentirse orgullo del sencillo y majestuoso desayuno; acompañado por supuesto de una bebida caliente o fría dependiendo del caso, huevos fritos, tiras de tocino, salchicha o jamón frito, y muy raras ocasiones por jugo de naranja...

¿Y a qué viene todo esto? Simple, Akira Sendoh se despertó esa mañana dispuesto a preparar unos memorables hot-cakes, poniéndoles su ingrediente secreto, el cuál esperaba dentro del refrigerador a que fuese requerido...

- ¡Oh, sí!- El ahora ex-estrella de Ryonan sonreía mientras buscaba los instrumentos que iba a usar.- Van a quedar deliciosos.-

Buscó en la alacena de la pequeña cocina los ingredientes que necesitaba, más se encontró con un gravísimo problema...

- No hay miel.- Se dijo muy serio y sorprendido.

Cerró la alacena tratando de recordar cómo fuera posible que alguien como el increíble Akira Sendoh se le haya olvidado que no tenía miel en el departamento que compartía con alguien, cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, igual, no lo veía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero, la cuestión era, ¿cómo se acabó la miel sin darse cuenta?...

- Bueno, mejor voy a comprarla a la tienda.- Se apresuró para regresar de inmediato, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento.

Para su pesar, la tienda de la esquina aún no abría. Y como no quiso esperar 15 minutitos para poder conseguir ahí mismo la miel, decidió ir a Endless Mart...

- Bien, compañero.- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Ya estamos aquí.-

Bajó del automóvil y entró a la enorme tienda, como era la primera vez que entraba no tenía ni idea de por donde comenzar a buscar, así que entró al primer pasillo que vio, donde alcanzó a leer un letrero de "**ACEITES**"...

- Aceite de motor, aceite de transmisión, aceite de frenos, aceite de llantas. ¿Donde estará la miel?- Se preguntó súper confundido mientras seguía recorriendo el pasillo lleno de refacciones para carros.

Decidió buscar ayuda para poder encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Por eso se acercó a un par de personas que al parecer laboraban en la tienda...

- Disculpen.- Les interrumpió la plática.- ¿Podrían decirme por favor en donde está la miel? Necesito hacerle unos hot-cakes a Koshino y pues, me quedé sin miel.-

- ¡Oh, claro que sí!- Contestó uno de ellos con sarcasmo, el cuál Sendoh no detectó.- Busque en el pasillo de los hot-cakes, al fondo.-

- Oh, muchas gracias.- Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a encontrar el pasillo de los hot-cakes.- Sólo espera un poco, Kosh-Kosh, pronto estarán listos los hot-cakes que tanto amas y así podré ver tus lindos ojitos brillando con todo el agradecimiento y amor de lo más profundo de tu corazón.-

- Qué tipo tan raro.-Le dijo uno de los encargados al otro.

- Y eso que no viste al de ayer.- Soltó un suspiro el encargado.- Me preguntó por un regalo para Haruko. Cómo si en esta estúpida tienda hubiera una sección exclusivamente para Haruko.-

- ¿No era mejor decirle que la miel está en el pasillo 8, donde están la harina y la avena?-

- Deja que él mismo la encuentre, ¿o quieres tomarlo de la mano, darle la miel en las manos, cargarlo hasta la caja y meterlo en el auto despidiéndote con un beso?-

- No friegues.-

Tras mucho batallar, Sendoh finalmente encontró la miel, la caja, y su auto...

- ¡Cielos! Endless Mart realmente es grande. -Entró a su departamento, listo para cumplir con su sagrado deber, tal y como lo había deseado su mejor amigo Hiroaki Koshino.

**.~o0o~.Flashback.~o0o~.**

_- Solo pensaba que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que probé tus hot cakes. Eran riquísimos.-_

**.~o0o~.Fin del Flashback.~o0o~.**

- ¡Oh, Hiro-kun!- Puso la miel sobre la barra.- No te desesperes, pronto estarán listos tus hot-cakes.-

Abrió el refrigerador para sacar el ingrediente principal y la mantequilla, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había...

- ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistado?- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla.- Ahora necesito comprar mantequilla.-

Y antes de volver a embarcarse en la Odisea de Endless Mart, se fijó si no le faltaba otro ingrediente...

- Hay dos huevos, con esos son suficientes.- Puso una mano frente al alimento.- Espérenme aquí, no vayan a nacer mientras no estoy.-

De nueva cuenta volvió a tomar sus llaves sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado ya la primera clase en la universidad...

- ¿Donde está ese idiota?- Se preguntaba Koshino revolviéndose nervioso en su asiento.- Tenemos un tema qué exponer hoy.-

Sendoh no encontró a un encargado de la inmensa tienda, así que buscó pasillo por pasillo, hasta que dio con la mantequilla...

- ¡Al fin!- Se sonrió emocionado.- Ahora sí Hiro-kun probará los hot-cakes que ama tanto como a mí.-

Y cómo estaba justamente a un lado de la sección de lácteos, decidió llevar un poco de leche. Así, volvió a su departamento, listo para hacer unos deliciosos hot-cakes...

- ¡Hey, Sendoh!- El compañero de departamento lavaba los trastes.- Pensé que ya te habías ido a la universidad.-

- No, aún no.- Le sonrió al tipo del cuál no recordaba su nombre.- Tuve que salir a comprar algunas cosas para prepararme el desayuno.-

- Ah, ok.- El tipo se secó las manos.- Por cierto, tuve que tirar una leche que estaba en el refri por que se agrió.- Luego, se salió del departamento.

En ese momento, Sendoh sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su columna, y acudiendo al refrigerador, descubrió con terror que su compañero se había desecho del suero de leche, y encima aún, encontró el cadáver de los huevos convertidos en sobras de omelette...

- **_¡HIJO DE...!_**-

Finalmente, lo logró. Llegó hasta el salón de clases en donde Koshino tomara la última hora de clases del día, cargando con una enorme caja llena de hot-cakes y un recipiente con mantequilla y miel...

- ¡Amigo mío!- Sendoh dejó caer la caja sobre el ensayo que recién terminara el mencionado.- ¡Te hice los hot-cakes que tanto te gustan!-

- _**¡ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL! ¡QUITA ESE MUGRERO DE MI ENSAYO! ¡IDIOTA!**_-

- Pero te traje los hot-cakes...-

- **_¡A MI ME VALE SI ME TRAJISTE EL GLOBO DE ORO! ¿EN DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE TODO EL MALDITO DÍA, HARAGÁN INSENSIBLE Y SINVERGÜENZA? ¡TUVE QUE EXPONER POR TI TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!_**-

- Es que me perdí en Endless Mart, ¡es enorme! Tuve que pedirle ayuda a un Endlessmartcito para encontrar la caja y pagar...-

Mientras Koshino seguía gritándole a Sendoh, los compañeros se comieron los hot-cakes, comentando no sólo lo rico que sabían, sino que, si Sendoh era expulsado de la escuela, podrían ponerlo a vender hot-cakes en la escuela...

- Sendoh, deberías vender hot-cakes.- Le comentó uno de los compañeros de clase.

- ¿Verdad?- Sendoh ignoró a Koshino.- ¡Es una gran idea!- Y se fue corriendo del salón, mandando al diablo el resto de la clase. Y a Koshino.

- **_¡GRANDÍSIMO...!_**-

**FIN**


End file.
